Star Trek Avatar: Fight Against the Borg
by PresidentZajac
Summary: The Borg are on approach to Pandora and it is up to the crew of the Enterprise K to convince the Na'vi to trust humans to save thier planet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Na'vi's request

Captain Terri Zajac looked out at the jungle moon of Pandora that loomed outside her ready room window. It had been nearly 200 years since the human race had committed terrible atrocities against the native people of the moon that the scientists had called the Na'vi.

After the humans of the mid 22nd century had wreaked the planet and the Na'vi's home, the Na'vi had severed ties with Earth until just recently.

Terri's ship, the USS Enterprise, Registry number NCC 1701-K, was now in standard orbit around the moon because Starfleet had been trying for the last 10 years to warn the Na'Vi about an impending Borg attack. Now just six months ago, the Na'vi agreed to a meeting with certain stipulations. They had reviewed the information on the borg and requested Terri specifically because of her history with them. Their other conditions was that she had to come with no technology and she had to come as what they called Dream-walker. The scientists that had encountered the Na'vi first had walked among them using a technology called Avatars. The essentially used a combination of human and Na'vi DNA to create Na'vi like creatures that could be controlled by Human "Pilots" using a device called "The Link."

Her Chief medical officer, Doctor Jonathan O'Neill, had been studying the technology for the last few months and had created an Avatar with enough of her features that the Na'vi would recognize her. He improved the link so it would work on a long term basis and it would interface with her Borg regeneration alcove. She was supposed to meet with the head of the Omaticaya tribe in the morning to discuss about the Borg threat.

Ever since her husband died 2 years ago Terri had dedicated her life to stopping the Borg's advances in the Alpha Quadrent. Which meant protecting the Na'vi, no matter the cost. If the Borg assimilated the Na'vi's knowlage of interconnected life and their advanced physical abilities then they would be an unstoppable force. That.. Terri could not allow.

Her communications badge went off and she heaved a sigh before tapping it. "Zajac here."

"We're ready for the test run." Jack said over the comm.

"I'll be right down, Jack.." Terri whispered.

"You alright?"

"Just thinking..."

"About Will?"

Terri remained silent for a minute before saying something. "I'm on my way."

.

.

.

.

Every time Terri walked into sickbay the last few months Terri was taken aback by the large blue tank that held her Avatar. The creature that would hold her consciousness during her meetings with the Na'vi. It was even more of a shock seeing the creature out of the tank laying with its feet hanging off the biobed next to her regeneration alcove. She walked up to the creature and laughed as she saw it's appearance. It had red hair which was an unusual hair color for the Na'vi, and there were blue markings that exactly mimicked her Klingon brow ridges.

"Red hair is a bit much, isn't it?" Terri asked as Jack scanned the Avatar.

"The Omaticaya's chief actually requested that bit. " Jack said. "He liked the color and wondered what it would look like with their skin tone."

Terri looked at the blue skin tone of the Avatar and smiled. "It's definitely different."

"I wish you would let me go with you." Jack said.

"I'll be fine, Jack, if anything happens to the Avatar I will disconnect." Terri said.

"I hope you know what you are doing."


	2. Continued chapter one

Cont. chapter One

About an hour after Jack had checked her over, Terri laid down calmly in the link machine. Top scientists at Jupiter station had worked day and night the last month refurbishing and upgrading the machine. When Starfleet received word that the Na'vi people were insisting on an Avatar's use they had to pull the old machine from the Smithsonian and repair and upgrade it, so that it was compatible with Starfleet Technology. They had modified the creation process of the Avatar so that Terri could breathe both the air of the Enterprise and the atmosphere of the planet.

Jack developed the technology that allowed Terri's borg systems to regenerate while she was connected to the Avatar. Terri had a feeling that the Omaticaya people requested that she use an Avatar during the peace and defense talks because they were going to teach her the ways of their people, just as they taught, Jake Sully 200 years ago.

Terri's Avatar was currently out of it's maturation capsule and laying in a holographically created environment close to that of Pandora so that she could get used to using it before her meeting with the Omaticaya leadership the following morning.

"I really wish you would take a security team or at the very least a communicator with you." Jack said as he prepared the Machine.

"The Na'vi's conditions to meeting us were very specific." Terri said. "No technology and I am to come alone... I am only wearing civilian clothes and only taking my Bat'Leth."

"Will wouldn't have let you go alone." Jack whispered.

Terri turned away and fought back tears at the thought of her recently presumed deceased husband and first officer. William Zajac had been visiting his blood brother D'Rahg of the house of Krovaal when his brother's ship was attacked by a mysterious alien ship. The ship was presumed destroyed even though no debris matching the T'Pang's description had been found.

"He's alive, Jack, I can feel it, and after we are done with the Na'vi and the Borg, I am taking the Enterprise to search for him."

"You know what it was that attacked the T'Pang." Jack whispered.

Terri remained silent, she knew it had been the Borg that had gone after D'Rahg's ship because of the communication she still shared with the collective. Starfleet, as they had done to Jean-luc Picard on many occasions, told her that the link she had with the collective wasn't reliable enough to risk the Enterprise on a rescue mission against a Borg Tacticle cube.

"Terri..." Jack whispered. Jack was one of the few people who called her by her name instead of Ma'am or Captain. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes... I do Jack, the Borg got a hold of the Intrepid's database on the Na'vi because of me." Terri whispered. "I can't sacrifice these people just because Will is missing."

"Alright... Clear your mind, like if you were going into a Vulcan Medication." Jack smiled softly.

Terri nodded before


End file.
